


New Beginnings, No Roots

by writingramblr



Category: Closer (2004), Léon | The Professional (1994)
Genre: Closer AU, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Mathilda is Alice, first person POV, tumblr post inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathilda is all grown up, and is ready to move on.<br/>Memories of her childhood are left behind with the plant of Leon's.<br/>She plans to travel the world, and put the money she has earned to good use. </p><p>AU where Mathilda becomes Alice in London, after meeting Dan, completely shedding her past, but never losing her true self.<br/>Inspired by a post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings, No Roots

**Author's Note:**

> This is getting to be a bad habit isn't it?  
> Tumblr is a tricky thing. So many prompts, story memes, so little time.  
> All this took was a comparison photo of Natalie Portman from one part of Closer, and a still of her from Leon.  
> It makes a strange bit of sense, and I can easily accept it as my headcanon for Alice.

It's been exactly ten years since my true love died.

Today I am leaving our city for the first time. My ultimate destination is unknown, but my first stop will be London. I retrieved all my money, and his, from Tony last week. I purchased a one way ticket to London, and packed my few belongings.

I kissed the cheek of my headmistress goodbye from Spencer School and hugged all my friends. We're all grown up and ready to face the world. Most of my friends plan to go to college; some are engaged to be married. Their futures are planned out and set in stone.

Me? I'm not going to let anything keep me tied down. It's time for me to continue on his legacy. No roots. The plant I brought with me to the school those years ago is now a towering tree. I'm happy to leave it here. It will provide a calm shady spot for the next generation of, well not exactly troubled, but perhaps lost girls.

* * *

The plane touches down in Heathrow, and I can hardly keep a straight face. I'm too excited. I barely check my reflection in the windows and glass walls of the various shops in the terminal, because I know what I'll see. I'm still rather small for my age, and I chopped off all my hair a year ago, now it's grown back in dark brown waves, which I choose to spike every day, and the ends are dipped a bright red.

* * *

I'm just walking along a street, completely obvious as to where I'm headed, when I look up to see a bespectacled man looking at me.

I'm not an idiot, I know I'm not half bad looking, but he's looking at me like I'm some sort of star. I can't help but grin at him, and he looks away, before glancing up to smile back.

He stops at the curb of the street, and before I can even think another errant thought, my vision goes black.

My head hurts like a bitch, and when I finally try to open my eyes, who do I see but the handsome blond guy with glasses?

"Hello stranger."

He smiles in relief, I guess, as I notice a rather large crowd has gathered. What a way to make a start in a new country, getting hit by a bus.

He helps me up to my feet, and then we're on our way to a hospital.

The way he's holding me, like I'm some sort of fragile bird is laughable, but I guess I could use a friend in this strange place. Perhaps London won't be so bad.


End file.
